User blog:Rora Raro/EFAP
Blog in Progress (More info required). Updates & Edits might be consistent. Summary What is EFAP? EFAP stands for Every Frame A Pause. It is a podcast that was started on September 3rd, 2018 consisting primarily of three YouTubers MauLer, Wolf, and Rags. Occasionally there are other YouTubers and guests are allowed like: *Fringy *The Right Opinion *Cynic Snacks *Cynical Reviews *CinemaSinsSins/Jay Exci *Logicked Any many more... The point of EFAP is to review and discuss videos or other pieces of media (books, movies, games, etc), more often than not, they discuss terrible videos such as defenses for TLJ, Infinity War critiques, or replying to things said by other YouTubers towards MauLer, Rags, or Wolf. Such as when TRO along with QuintonReviews made a reply towards Rags' video on IHE's defense of The Last Jedi. Or Patricia Taxxon's response to Wolf's video on forced diversity. The Lore: EFAP's lore is pretty deep and usually most people won't understand it. The only way to understand EFAP is to watch''' all of their podcasts, in which they usually last up to '5 hours (or even more). '''Some are short, but some can reach a length of '''8 hours or even 19 '(EFAP #50 reached '''29 hours). Villains Quinton Reviews: The antagonist of the first 12 episodes. He's without a doubt the most powerful of all the villains throughout the series. He was so bad, that two EFAPs were focused on him (along with The Right Opinion) which, lasted for more than 11 hours. Eric (Patricia) Taxxon & Jack Saint: These two are perhaps the evilest of all the EFAP villains. While Quinton might be the strongest, these two are pure evil. Eric (Patricia) made his first appearance on EFAP #15, Jack made brief appearances. The duo would later return on EFAPs 22 & 23, in which both would be discussed, combined both EFAPs would last for almost 11 hours. Captain Marvel: In EFAP #36 we learned of The Don, the man whose motorcycle was stolen by the infamous Captain Marvel, despite what many people think, Captain Marvel is not a hero, but a villain. Now, The Don is on a desperate mission to defeat Captain Marvel and get his motorcycle back (although he has to save some orphans first). Diabeto - Diabeto is a villain that was first seen in EFAP #61. He is also known as Cinema Roberto or MovieBob. As Diabeto he has control over sugar, confuses his enemies, and can cause headaches. Diabeto has defeated Wolf, JLongBone, Critical Drinker, and Anna before. Characters The All-Seeing Spider - A spider that can see into the future as seen in EFAP #19. He is superior to Bilbo Baggins. If one drinks its milk (or of other spiders). They will be able to see into the future. Winter Bee - Also known as Snowflake Bee, as the name suggests it's a bee that is adapted to survive cold conditions. First appeared in EFAP #21. Blessed Pipeman - AKA Voxis Productions. The Pipeman made his first appearance in EFAP #24. Jay Jay Binks - Introduced in EFAP#22. Jay Jay Binks is the combination of Jay AKA CinemaSinsSins and Jar Jar Binks. Tone Loke - AKA Downward Thrust or Tonald Loke, is an "intellectual" pirate who appeared on EFAP #21. His motto is "''people get older as time goes by." Tonald Loke isn't just a pirate, he is also the leader of the ''Intellectual Gaming Community. ''He may or may not be an orphan. Bilbo Baggins - One of the most confusing parts of EFAP is Bilbo Baggins, he appears to be in every EFAP, with something different to say, and has disguised himself several times. He is inferior to The Spider. His origin remains unknown. John Adams - First appeared in EFAP #29. In the EFAPverse. John Adams is a spider, and since he's one. He can see into the future. When he signed the Declaration of Independence. He wrote, "It is the right of the people to like The Last Jedi and other terrible films." Madea - She made her first appearance in EFAP #31. Madea is somewhat like Bilbo, while he seems to be in every EFAP. She had made many appearances in many movies and games. Like ''The Last Madea, Saving Private Madea, Jurassic Madea, Madea May Cry, Dark Souls 2: Scholar of the first Madea, Madea in Wonderland, etc. Goliath - A dog first encountered by Cynic Snacks. He is very powerful, possibly one of the strongest characters in all of EFAP. Goliath is the Guardian of Tonald Loke. Goliath has been encountered in alleyways and the Philippines. Bigideas - An ancient philosopher and scholar who is well known for his "What makes good rat" question. He was the first to record the existence of Fred the Cosmic Chicken and Goliath. Tismond Freudian - Tismond Freudian is another ancient philosopher, although not much is known about him at the moment. However, what we do know is that he was the mentor of the legendary Bigideas. Wizards - Various wizards exist in the EFAPverse, many of them specify specific elements or attributes. Such as Sea Wizards, Land Wizards, Space Wizards, Geode Wizards, etc. Fred the Cosmic Chicken - The Chicken that laid the Cosmic Egg, which gave birth to the Universe and Tonald, the first Orphan. The Don - First appearance EFAP #36. Don is the character who's motorcycle was stolen. He is often associated with the phrase "I stand with Don". Don is a tragic character in EFAP Lore, he has no wife, has to take care of his daughter, and two adopted sons. He was such a nice guy until Captain Marvel showed up and stole his motorcycle. The Cosmic Egg - An egg originating from Fred. The egg is female, gave birth to Tonald the first orphan, and is very intelligent. Fringy Frog - One common feature in the EFAPverse is the combination of characters they seem to be common, from John Adams the Spider, Jay Jay Binks, and Michael Cera. As seen on EFAP #27, Fringy Frog was introduced. Combining the YouTuber Fringy with a frog. Jeb Bush - Jeb made his first appearance in EFAP #59. Like Madea, Jeb has made many appearances in several movies and games such as The Fellowship of the Jeb, Avengers: Age of Jeb, Jurassic Jeb, Jeb Wars, The Wizard of Jeb, Jeb: Fallen Order, etc. He has also taken many personalities and has impersonated historical figures. He also lives inside the mind of Jenny Nicholson (AKA Jeb Jeb Nichols), whenever she thinks about themes. Michael Cera - A new entry into EFAP, Michael has appeared as Thanos and as Kylo Ren, sometimes both. Like Thanos and Kylo, he can wield the Infinity Gauntlet and lightsabers. Milk Types Rhino Milk - The most common milk on EFAP. One must drink it every day to experience EFAP at its fullest. Rhino milk increases the strength and durability of the user for a limited time. Spider Milk - Spider Milk gives the user Precognition, this is due because spiders in the EFAPverse can see into the future. Ghost Milk - Allows the user to become temporarily invisible and be able to pass through solid objects. Butterfly Milk - Allows the user to fly for a limited time. Gallery Screenshot 2018-12-23 at 1.09.25 PM.png|Michael Cera as Thanos & Kylo Ren Screenshot 2018-12-23 at 1.09.20 PM.png|Spider Milk Screenshot 2018-12-23 at 1.09.05 PM.png|MauLer milking Kylo Cera who's a rhino Bigideas.png|Bigideas the Philosopher. The Mentor of Bigideas.jpeg|Tismond Freudian Please Clap.png|Please clap. Category:Blog posts Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:EFAP